


Costly Mistakes

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore reminisces over his mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costly Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

From the front of the Great Hall Albus Dumbledore watched his students talk and laugh but couldn’t bring himself to join in the merriment. Harry Potter was not coming to Hogwarts, at least not yet. Harry Potter was out of his hands. Any plans Albus had would have to be put on hold. It was only made worse that he hadn’t found out sooner. Now he had a mistake he had to correct.

A glance from the corner of his eye made him wince. And what a big mistake it was. The test he had set up would be useless. Hiring an obviously possessed individual when he had taken the Philosopher’s Stone was a bad move obviously. He would have to deal with Quirrell himself now. With a sigh he sipped his tea as his mind raced. He had just wanted to see what the boy was capable of and find out whether his mother’s sacrifice was still active but now he would have to wait.

His mind ran on a tangent in an attempt to ignore his failings. He had only done as he had for the greater good and he had been punished for it.

His reputation had been severely tarnished when news came to light about what he had done. Suppressing the hero’s family’s last wish was bad enough but the Potter house was old. Other old families had taken insult for them. He could still hear Augusta tearing into him from her seat as head of the Longbottom family. He knew that if it hadn't been for him Harry would have grown up a brother to her grandson Neville. Many had followed her lead, many who would have avoided her but saw a chance to knock him down a few pegs like the Malfoy’s. He lost his seat on the International Confederation of Wizards in a landslide vote that Mr. Dally had prompted after a rather embarrassing, for Dumbledore, presentation on why he didn’t deserve it. Amois Diggory had taken his place. His status as head of the Wizengamot soon followed. Amelia Bones snatched that one and ruled it with an iron fist. With her as the head it took every bit of his influence to keep his post as Headmaster.

The only thing he had managed to do regarding the boy was embarrass himself. He had taken it to the Wizengamot when he found out Harry wasn’t returning yet hoping to explain the need for the boy to be in Britain, but Minister Fudge was only to ready to let the Boy-Who-Lived stay away and Madame Bones simply told him it was none of his business. Augusta didn’t even dignify him with a glance.

Corwin Dally worked the Potter Wizengamot seats like a pro as well, using the political power of the boy to pass laws that benefited orphans, werewolves, and creatures of any kind. With Amelia and Augusta behind him they rallied laws that were harsher on criminals. All he would say when asked why he voted as such was that Harry Potter's guardian wanted to make sure that Harry returned to an England that was more safe and secure that it was when he left. He had to admit that Mr. Dally was a formidable opponent.

In the future he would plan better. It was for the greater good after all.


End file.
